


It's Complicated

by LeMango, Yurika



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Awkward Sex, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Present Day AU, Sexual Humor, a little bit fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMango/pseuds/LeMango, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika/pseuds/Yurika
Summary: Handsome Jack is the most powerful man and CEO of Hyperion. So he just has to be good at everything he does. Right?Well... Rhys finds out that that isn't the case. And he has to do something about it!





	1. Sex Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Moxxi whispered us a headcanon in form of Jack's rather unimpressive sexual skills.

"Soo, how is the greatest CEO of Hyperion in bed?" 

Rhys gaped like a fish at Yvette. 

"Oh, please, no." Was Vaughn's rather weak remark. 

"No, I mean it. Rhys. How is Handsome Jack in bed? We all know you are fucking him already, so don't act all shy now." Yvette showed her Hollywood smile as she sipped at her coffee.  

Rhys began biting his bottom lip, should he tell them? There was some inner turmoil going on in his mind until he sighed the most defeated sigh in the history of sighs. His face shifted to a very tired one as he looked at Yvette.  

"You have no idea..." He straightened up just to let his shoulders slump again. "It is very... special?" He tried. 

"Ooooh. What do you mean with special?" Yvette grinned as she scooted closer to Rhys, she obviously couldn't take a guess with how he reacted, huh? 

"Bro, are you okay?" The look Vaughn sent him was rather worried. "He doesn't do weird things, does he?" 

"No... _No!_ " Well obviously Jack did weird things sometimes, but that was not why Rhys was not so excited about this exact conversation. Or topic in general. 

"Then what is it?" Vaughn asked further, it was really sweet how much his bro cared for him. 

"I- It's just... He is so..." Rhys put his head between his palms. Hell he couldn't say it! 

"Oh come on, it can't be that hard to answer my question," Yvette said and leaned back on the couch now obviously bored by how the conversation just wouldn't go into the direction she wanted it to go. But then Rhys saw a shift in her face, the bored expression was replaced by the broadest grin he had ever seen her wear. "No," she said. "I can't believe it!" She laughed. "He is horrible in bed, isn't he?" 

"Wh- I didn't say that!" Rhys shouted standing up from the couch but soon slumped back. Very not amused at all. "I mean... I wouldn't ever- Oh hell who am I kidding? I never had worst sex in my whole life! And I slept with shithead Vasquez after having one drink too much!" 

Vaughn's eyes widened after hearing Vasquez' name. "Bro, what the hell?" 

"It was a' one time thing and a huge mistake and I was drunk, _really_ drunk," Rhys tried to justify his rather big slip up in his sexual history. 

The very disgusted look on Vaughn's face did not disappear though. Rhys knew that he was not disgusted with Rhys but he could imagine Vaughn having rather unpleasant images in his head. He always had a problem with picturing stuff he heard very vividly in his mind. If Rhys remembered correctly Vaughn even had thrown up once after listening to one of their friends talking about... well things... unpleasant things, that had something to do with a refrigerator, a dildo and a racoon. Rhys really didn't want to recall right now. He shook his head and turned to Yvette when he noticed that she was talking, too. 

"Wait, you are telling me, that you are  _not_ a virgin?" Yvette grinned and nudged his side. "Oh, come on, don't look like someone stole your candy, I'm just kidding." 

" _Haha_ ," was Rhys' dry reply. 

"Okay come on Rhys, tell us." Yvette looked to Vaughn whose face paled suddenly, "or rather me. Pretty-boy here doesn't look too good." She eyed Vaughn a couple of seconds longer before she turned back to Rhys. "Is he really that bad? I mean it's Handsome Jack that we are talking about! He always brags about how great he is in bed." An evil smirk found its way on her face. "So he is just all talks, huh?" 

"Yeah... That's what I always thought, too..." Rhys scratched his nape. "Until well... Until I had a taste of his fantastic skills," he said flatly. 

"Why don't you tell him?" Yvette took another sip of her coffee and looked once more at Vaughn who looked like he was trying to find a way to escape this whole conversation. 

"We are talking about Handsome Jack, Yvette. Do you think you can just go up to that guy and say 'Oh, hey Jack, by the way, you are horrible at sex,'" His voice was literally dripping with bitterness. 

"No?" 

"Exactly!" Rhys threw his hands in the air. "You can't tell that guy _anything_ at all, I am lucky if he sucks my dick!" 

Vaughn gagged, Yvette laughed as they both watched Vaughn scramble to get out of the room. "Toilette." He said between a breath and actually disappeared into the bathroom. 

"That was brilliant!" Yvette was wheezing. "I can't breathe!" She was holding her sides. "Vaughn is always so amusing when we talk about stuff like this." 

Rhys looked worried at the suddenly closing bathroom door but after a moment of not hearing anything he just shrugged and turned his attention back to Yvette, who finally calmed down from her laughing fit. 

"I'm okay, I'm okay." She wiped the corner of her eyes and then cleared her throat. "So, where were we."She put her pointer finger on her lips. "Ah! He doesn't suck your dick. What else?" 

Rhys was always amazed how Yvette could be so calm while talking about matters like this. She looked like she was clinically analyzing his sex life. Single handedly piecing together what was missing so that he could have an amazing experience? That sounded wrong. Yvette didn't help people like that, just if she gained something out of it. He eyed her from the corner of his eyes. But eventually just sighed, maybe this time she would just listen? 

"He- I mean I won't go into detail, just know that he is horrible. I faked more of my orgasms than I ever had to in my life. He doesn't want to get fucked but wants to fuck. I get that. He is a control freak after all. But damn! I mean, I also like being fucked, don't get me wrong. It's just-" 

"Okay cowboy, slow down." Yvette set down her coffee. "I just learned more about your sexual preference than you would tell me in years." She laughed. "He really must have fucked up." 

"He should have fucked _me_ up! But well he _didn'_ _t_. After sex I feel so tired, and it's not because I came down from an amazing orgasm." 

"Welcome in the life of women." She said dryly. "No man ever knows how to please us. I can't remember when I had a proper orgasm." 

"Eww." Rhys replied. 

"Hey, one hand washes the other. I listen to your sex complaints you listen to mine." A sigh left her mouth. "I should have kept my first boyfriend he was great at sex. But his personality was shit, though. Well, whatever. Tell me what does he do to not get you off, Rhys. I mean he has to try really hard, doesn't he?" 

"Oh god, Yvette, do I have to explain gay sex to you?" 

"No? Because I know how that works. Read stuff and watched things." 

"...watched?"  

"Oh come on, never seen porn in your life?" 

"That’s not what I meant!"  

Yvette eyed him unimpressed and then just huffed. "However! That's not what we want to talk about." Her face was serious as she looked at him. "What are you going to do about it?" 

"About what?" Rhys raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, the sex." 

"Oh, that. Nothing, just take it I guess. I mean I do like him..." 

"Oh hell!" Yvette put her hands on either shoulder. "You have to be more demanding, idiot!" 

"What?" 

"Tell him what you want, for fucks sake! He is your man, gotta listen to ya." 

"Well, technically he is free to do whatever he wants, nobody can own people." 

Yvette send him a flat look. "You are stupid but I will ignore that right now. You have to get him to let you do things! Or do you want to end up sexually frustrated for the rest of your life?" 

Now that was something that he didn't want to happen... but what could he do? Jack was not the kind of person you could just talk about personal matters. So what options did he have anyways? 

"Whatever it is Rhys, you have to do something." 

And Yvette was right, he had to do something... and that as soon as possible! 


	2. He tried...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had fun, maybe too much... lol...
> 
> Have fun while reading!

_"_ _What_ _about_ _'_ _Cowgirl_ _'?_ _"_  

Of course something like that would be the first suggestion coming from Yvette. But how could Rhys get some fun if Jack would just take back the control? He just had to be sneaky and juuust a little bit demanding without letting the CEO know of his plan. 

With that in mind, Rhys walked directly and with complete trust in himself to Jack´s Office. 

Okay, maybe not that directly. More like he stopped by at his favorite coffee shop and sat there for more than an hour. But after that he really went to the office with great confidence, ready to make this night the best that Jack, and more importantly him, ever had. Just right before he entered the office and the big doors opened, his confidence and trust didn't even think about following him. Well, there they go. Rhys gulped after he saw Jack sitting at his desk, not noticing him while looking through some files. The doors closed behind Rhys and he jumped a little bit. That sudden movement seemed to get Jack's attention. First, he growled, ready to yell at the person that thought they had the right to disturb Handsome Jack. But after he saw who was standing awkwardly at the door his angry and annoyed look switched to a more, you could say, 'friendly' one and he smiled.

„Rhysie! My little boy, what brings you here, Pumpkin?“ 

"Ah!" Great, now Rhys was blushing. _No_ _,_ _no_ _,_ _no_ _,_ _he wouldn't- how_ _c_ _ould_ _he_ _do this?_ He began to panic. _Where_ _was_ _his_ _confidence when_ _he_ _need_ _ed_ _it_ _the_ _most_ _?!_   

Jack was eyeing him up and down before he got up from his chair, swaggering over to Rhys, while smirking like a kid who just found his favorite candy.  

"You don’t have to say what you want, cupcake, I can clearly see."

Oh god no, Jack had already begun to purr. Rhys was so not ready for what Jack clearly had in mind. Even if he had been planning and thinking about it the whole time after _the_ talk with Yvette. Now when Jack stood right in front of him, with that look and his overall smug appearance, it felt like his whole plan was shattering without even having the chance to start! 

"Come 'ere," he growled in Rhys ear and without warning, dragged him to his office chair, placing the poor boy on his lap. 

"Jack, the door." Rhys gasped out, no matter how bad Jack was at the actual sex part it always was really hot how he manhandled him before everything began. 

"They won't dare walk in." Jack breathed against Rhys' ear.

Jack placed his hands on Rhys' hips slowly massaging them and it felt good. It really did. Until one of his fingers wormed its way under the waistband of his boxers. Rhys' blood ran cold. There they were again, Jack wasn't really into foreplay anyways but holy damn shit, why would he just push his hand into Rhys' pants without even giving him a kiss first. God damn that guy. However, Rhys wouldn't give up. He placed his hands on Jack's forearms, stopping him as gentle as possible because surely Jack would push on if he had the chance to grab his ass. When he noticed that Jack, in fact was _not_ responding to his gentle request he dug his fingers in Jack's arm. Jack's head snapped up with a rather irritated look, Rhys swallowed against the fear that pooled at the bottom of his stomach and looked in Jack's mismatched eyes. He opened his mouth. _H_ _e had to say something!_ _!_  

"Uh, uhm..." 

"Sugar? Why would you stop me?" 

"Well..." Rhys laughed nervously as he wrapped his fingers gently around Jack's wrists and slowly pulled his hands out of Rhys' pants. "I had other things in mind." He winked at Jack, because come on he had to at least _act_ like he was confident about what he wanted to do. 

"Oh?" 

At least _n_ _ow_ he had Jack's attention. _Good_. 

"You see." He stood up from Jack's lap, looked down on him. "We could." He bit his bottom lip, shortly glancing to the side, playing shy. God, he was so proud of himself for pulling this off. He was not supposed to smile though that would blow his whole act. "Try something new." He bent down to Jack's ear as he nearly gasped those words. He knew that he shouldn't go too far with teasing Jack like that, he was prone to snap and when he snapped, it was rather unpleasant, even when having sex.  

"But first I'm going to lock that damn door I can't get it out of my mind." Good way to blow the atmosphere idiot, Rhys told himself yet he just stalked over to the door _af_ _ter_ taking Jack's keys and locked it. "Much better." He placed his hands on his hips and looked at the door with a pleased smile. Now, where was he? Ah! Right. Jack. 

When he turned around his stomach dropped, the corners of Jack's mouth were turned down. He really didn't look amused at all. Rhys swallowed nervously. _H_ _e could do this, he could do this, he could do this!_ Was his mantra as sweat formed at his forehead and he approached Jack's table again. What could he do to look more sexy? Swing his hips? Maybe that would work! So he did just that. His hips moved slowly from right to left and from left to right.  

Damn, that was actually pretty hard. He should train that at some point. Or maybe just stop it because he didn't feel sexy at all, actually he rather felt like he might fall over his feet if he didn't pay attention. His mind was filled with all kinds of things that did in fact not belong there if someone tried to seduce his partner? He focused on Jack again and noticed that he was actually rather close to him, which wouldn't be bad _if_ and really _if_ Rhys knew what he had been thinking before wanting to close that damn door! God damn him. He showed a sexy smile, at least he hoped it was sexy and he placed his hands on Jack's shoulders. 

"Now." He purred into Jack's ear and saw from the corner of his eyes that Jack's hands were twitching. _Not good, not good at all!!_ All his senses were screaming run! Since Jack would actually try to take control again. Rhys swallowed. However! Rhys would push his luck. "I am going to ride you." Well, wow, actually, he did not expect that it would be that easy to say that rather very embarrassing sentence. 

To his surprise Jack didn't say anything. But! He was clenching his teeth and his breathing was rather hard? And was that a bulge Rhys saw in his suit pants? Wow. He actually managed it? Actually, no, he didn't manage anything at all. Hell, he didn't even know what he would do next. Which surface did he want to use to ride Jack? What were his options? The floor? No, too filthy. It was no secret that Jack tended to be rather harsh with his employees if they fucked up. So, who knew if the cleaners did a good job. The chair? Hmm, that he could consider but then again the position would be rather uncomfortable and too many options for Jack to get back to control, maybe if he tied Jack's wrists on the handles of the chair? But then again Jack hated to be restrained. So, no. His eyes caught a glimpse of Jack's huge, mahogany desk. Sold! Rhys, was going to use the desk. 

"Babe?" 

Oh, oh. Rhys had really been thinking for too long, hadn't he?  

"Ah, yes?" Do. Not. Get. Nervous! 

"You going to do something or...?" When Rhys looked up to him, he saw that his eyebrows were drawn up, giving him an asking look. 

"Uhm... Actually, yes!" He shouldn't get nervous. He had to get back into his sexy Rhys voice. He was sexy Rhys now, not nervous wreck Rhys who was still running after his huge crush Jack, because Jack was now very much willing to let Rhys ride him and that was actually a position not many people could say they had reached. So sexy Rhys it is! He bit his bottom lip as he looked into Jack's eyes, sweetly.  

"Jack." He may have whined there but nobody had to know apart from Jack. And Jack really got turned on by him acting like a whiny little bitch. "We will need your desk." Then he bit his bottom lip again. Oh, hell, he was doing such a great job! Maybe he should have started off as a porn star and not some manager in a huge company, who knew maybe then he could have become very famous. But... he was getting distracted again.  

He focused back on Jack and the look he saw on his face sent blood rushing down to his cock. He loved it when Jack's nostrils flared like he was about to go on a rampage but not the kind where he was about to kill someone but rather the one where he also had that tiny blush on his cheeks from arousal. He was... Still shit at sex though... Rhys really needed to keep reminding himself about that since, well, the way Jack looked just didn't match up with his horrible skills. However, again, he was getting sidetracked. 

Jack stood up abruptly and Rhys wanted to jump out of his way but he didn't because he was in control. So, he looked up to Jack and waited but to his surprise Jack didn't even touch him but rather walked over to the desk and with one very professional swipe pushed everything off apart from his monitor of course because that thing was fancy and well Jack wouldn't be able to work without it later. Rhys was worrying his lip, he was very nervous again. So he told himself to stop, because really _he_ was in control, Jack was doing what _he_ told him to. They were going to have sex on the desk and it would be fantastic! Yes really, nothing could go wrong! 

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"So nothing could go wrong? But it still did? How? You had him where you wanted to have him! How could that go wrong?" Yvette was laughing, which in fact was not nice at all.  

"Will you just listen please." He grumbled. 

"Okay. Okay. Sorry." Yvette breathed in deep and stopped laughing, finally. "See, I stopped." 

"Thanks, so like I said nothing could go wrong..." 

**xoxoxoxoxox**

_Nothing_ could go wrong! Rhys smiled and approached Jack who had turned towards him after very gracefully pushing everything onto the floor. His eyes were glued on Rhys and hell he could feel how Jack was already undressing him with his gaze. It made Rhys' skin prickly and hell, he was so hard already. His eyes were half-lidded as he approached Jack, placed his hands on his chest and pushed him firmly yet gently down.  

He could feel how Jack gave in lying down on the desk, looking breathtaking as he smirked up to Rhys with that expecting look, so excited and eager for what would come next. Rhys inhaled sharply because at this point he too was getting excited for what would come. He would prepare himself and feel amazing after suffering through so many sexual acts that felt like _a certain someone_ wasn't even _trying_ to get him off. Anyway, back to work. He straddled Jack's hips, and seated himself on top of him when he noticed that, crap, they were still fully clothed and double crap, where was the lube?  

"Jack," he purred while leaning down to Jack's ear, nibbling at his earlobe. "Where is the lube?" He breathed against Jack's neck.  

He ground down, applying the slightest bit of friction between them.Their trousers were in the way but damn, this was really the hardest Rhys had gotten when they had sex. He was actually really feeling it and honestly he could have gotten off while just grinding against Jack like a rabbit in heat. But that was not what he planned to do right now. 

"First drawer." 

Rhys nodded as he practically lied down on Jack while he tried to reach the drawer, which in fact was not easy at all since it felt like he would fall down any given second and Jack was really not helping when he was as unresponsive as a fish. Anyways, when he finally managed to get the lube and once again straightened up to a sitting position, he smirked down at Jack. He would have cheered because he _finally_ had the lube! But! He wouldn't because he was a man on a mission and he really wasn't even half way there yet. With a skilled roll of his hips he pushed his ass down to feel Jack's cock against the crack of his butt and he moaned because it felt good. Why hadn't he tried this before? Then his eyes widened, no. Jacks hands were on his hips. Big nope! He had to do something and that fast, if Jack took control now it would be over. Rhys, once again put his hands on Jack's wrists and was really thinking about prying them away from his body but he could refrain himself and just gently pushed them away. 

"No touching today," he said firmly but sweetly. He tried at least, he was not supposed to sound harsh damn it. 

"Oh, pumpkin. How do I earn the honor of getting served by you?" He looked a little bit angry right then but the hunger in his eyes still wasn't gone. It felt like Jack was eating Rhys alive with those eyes. _Good_ , he could work with that. 

"I was just..." A reason, he needed a reason! Fast think of something! "I missed your beautiful huge cock, and I want to make you feel really good?" What the fucking hell had he just said? Would Jack even believe him? Because wow, that sounded not like Rhys at all. However, Jack seemed to have swallowed the bait because he hummed approvingly as he racked his gaze over Rhys' body. "So, no touching," Rhys ended his sentence. Back in game baby! This day would go down in history as the day he managed to get a good fuck with Jack! Hell yeah! 

Jack let his hand be batted away and just watched. Good. So, now, first they needed to remove their clothes, at least their pants. How would Rhys manage that? Jack normally ripped their clothes off like an animal, now, however, Rhys was the one in charge. So how would he do this? Maybe stand up first and just pull Jack's pants down as graceless as a tree trunk? Or try something else? He could just pull Jack's trousers off and then try to make something that looked like a striptease while he undressed.  

Well _that_ sounded more like it. He had to keep Jack entertained after all, or not? So Rhys tried to get off Jack, which proved itself to be a greater hurdle than first thought. He felt like a fish flapping aroundas he tried to get off and simultaneously prevent himself from face planting the floor. When he was finally standing he made eye contact with Jack. A sultry smile played on his lips as he put his hand over the bulge in Jack's suit pants and palmed it. Jack's breath hitched just the slightest bit. _Nice_.  

Then his hand moved up, slowly nearing the waistband. _H_ _e could do this_. His fingers gripped around the material, just where the buttons were and tried to undo them with just one hand, like he had once seen in a porno. But life is not a porno so he soon had to use his other hand too, he hoped that his face did not look too concentrated as he undid the buttons. Well, it was going good right now. He gripped the suit pants and pulled them off Jack's body. Jack looked good like this, pants down, shirt still on. Rhys may have a thing for clothed sex after all, huh?  

He bit his bottom lip as he slowlyretreated a few steps so that he knew that Jack was able to watch him. Rhys' hands were wandering over his own body then he finally gripped for the collar of his shirt. He hooked his pointer finger around it and slowly pulled it over his head. _Did this even look sexy?_ Anyways, he slowly pulled it over his head, revealing skin bit by bit, just slowly, so that Jack had time to watch and process what was going on. When he finally removed his shirt, he saw a gaze Jack had never worn before. His eyes were glued on him, fixated as if he was analyzing Rhys. Rhys swallowed. He was feeling really weird all of a sudden, his skin was burning and his mind was racing one mile per second. Jack's gaze felt too intimate, just too much for a second so Rhys averted his eyes and started unbuttoning his trousers. He still had to get on after all.  

But now he was fumbling like the idiot he was, hyper aware of Jack's eyes on him. His skin was flushed, he was feeling so warm. He pulled his trousers down rather gracelessly and stepped out of them just to do the same with his boxers. His concentration had said adieu the second Jack had looked at him that way and now he couldn't even follow what exactly he was trying to do to tease Jack. Why could that man's eyes effect him like that? Finally, he looked up again and caught Jack's gaze. He swallowed, it was so intense and new. The air around him felt cold against his heated skin and the blush just wouldn't stop. So Rhys just proceeded to follow through his plan.

He stepped closer to Jack, climbed up the desk and straddled his hips. Hell, the places where their skin touched was feeling great. Being hyperaware of everything was both, terrifying and heavenly.Rhys didn't want this new intensity to stop. It took him some time until he could focus on Jack again but when he managed, his gaze glued on Jack's face. Who in return just watched him intently, maybe even spurring him on to do something. With a deep breath Rhys tried to calm his nerves. He was still on a mission. He couldn't waver like this just because Jack showed him a new expression.  

His teeth were once again on his bottom lip as he reached for the lube. He needed to prepare himself. He popped the cap open and squeezed a generous amount of lube on his fingers. First, he warmed it and then reached over to put his first finger inside. He soon noticed though, that this felt kind of awkward. He had to either lean forward to have better access or lean the slightest bit back. Or maybe he should prepare himself, reaching through his legs from the front? Hell, so many options again.

His gaze slowly shifted up to Jack's face, very curious if the other man was still watching. Which of course he did. He wasn't just watching, he was taking in. Seriously, it looked like he tried to photograph everything into his mind. _H_ _is gaze was_ _so_ _int_ _e_ _nse_. Rhys couldn't blame him. If someone were to do the same for Rhys he wouldn't be able to last long at all. God, the thought that Jack could do all this for him too, crossed his mind and he had to close his eyes and swallow hard. He _really_ shouldn't come without even starting anything.

At last he decided on the most comfortable option. Thus he bent over, planted one hand on the desk and reached with his other over to his ass. He prodded his first finger inside testingly then he pulled it out again just to push it back in, this time down to his second knuckle. It actually didn't feel that uncomfortable. Maybe it was because his own fingers were actually thinner than Jack's and well, yes... Anyways, he pushed his finger in to his final knuckle when he felt Jack shift under him. _No, no, no, NO!_  

"W-" Rhys started but was soon cut off.

"Now listen, Rhysie boy, I waited and waited and waited but I reeeaaally want to take what's mine." As if to clarify what he meant his hands wound their way on Rhy's ass cheeks and squeezed. "The show was great I gotta admit that but, oh, pumpkin you just needed a tiny little bit too long." He hissed against Rhys' ear. "I wanted to give you this moment. But... now I just want to swallow you whole."

Fuck his life, really just fuck his life. Everything was going so well up until now. Rhys had actually felt good. _Ugh_. He tensed when Jack pressed his first kiss against Rhys' throat and sucked. This was still the very pleasant part. Jack was actually pretty good at kissing. But then he got _really_ demanding he switched them so that Jack was lying on top of Rhys. _No_ , Rhys thought, _why_ , he asked himself. His life surely hated him.  

Jack put lube over his fingers and just so shoved the first finger inside. Rhys flinched. God, Jack was shit at preparing him, he never hurt him -that was at least something- no tearing or anything it was just very unpleasant because he just wouldn't rub his walls the right way or not even _try_ to hit Rhys' prostate. He always went too fast and never pumped Rhys' cock. Rhys dug his fingers into Jack's shoulders, which sadly spurred the other on because he thought he was doing a great job maybe since Rhys' fingers were digging into his skin. _G_ _o_ _d_...

Rhys thought for a second about not moaning or not faking his orgasm but then again he did not want to break Jack's ego. Well, of course that wouldn't even be half as bad because god damn Jack had enough ego for the whole world if not the whole universe. He loved himself more than he probably loved Rhys. But Rhys was in some way scared that if Jack knew how bad he sucked at sex he wouldn't like Rhys anymore or stay in a relationship with him. Which actually was ridiculous because he knew that these kind of things didn't work like that and Jack actually did show how much he cared many times. Because he actually tried to listen to him when Rhys just rumbled about his day or he kept in mind what Rhys' name was and also his birthday! Which by the way is not something Jack did with just anyone. However, that stupid fear was in the pit of Rhys' stomach and he couldn't fend it off.

Jack was already in with his third finger and the pushing and pulling stopped just to be replaced by Jack's cock. Well that was fast. It seemed like Jack was hurrying things along even more than normally. With one swift motion Jack was inside of him. Rhys' fingers dug deeper into Jack's skin and he moaned. He had to respond at the right times after all. Also he had started to just rub his own dick because _someone_ just wouldn't do it. This was the only stimulation that actually was somehow pleasurable.

It were just some erratic movements of pushing and pulling out until Jack came all over Rhys. This was another point Rhys hated more than anything else when having sex with Jack. That old man was actually just that. An old fucking man who just came too fast! Damn him and his fading stamina. When Jack came he was always out for a couple of minutes, as if he slept but he wasn't sleeping, he was just in his own world and honestly it looked hilarious in Rhys' opinion, sometimes it did at least. But right now Rhys was just really frustrated with his hard on throbbing between his legs. He did not come, _a_ _gain_! God!!! He wanted to kick Jack off the desk... Rhys stroked his cock faster to give enough stimuli. Honestly, this happened often enough for Rhys to know how long Jack needed to come down from his high, thus he had enough time to come jerking off. He bit his bottom lip and rubbed his dick firm and fast, he really just wanted to come to get it over with because his self-proclaimed mission had been a failure. How had he ended up like this again? 

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"Rhys, do you really need to masturbate every time you fuck? Isn't fucking supposed to make you come, darling?" 

Rhys gestured wildly into the air and sighed defeated. "I know." 

"Also how did you manage to fuck that up, you had him under you! He was responding to you..." 

"I have no idea, Yvette. Honestly, I don't want to think about it anymore..." 

"Then why did you even tell me?" 

"I don't know?..." 

"Look, Rhys. I*m feeling genuinely bad for you. I pity you! And that has to mean something, you know I don't show those stupid emotions often at all." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Which in fact makes me feel even more miserable." 

A huffed laugh. "How about you tell me these juicy stories of how bad Jack is in bed because I will have something to laugh for all eternity and I, in return offer you my brilliant ideas." 

"Uhm, okay?" 

"I mean you already tried the cowgirl after we talked about it yesterday. With slow teasing so how about..." 

Rhys listened carefully and in the middle of Yvette's new idea he had to grin, this could actually work! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it!
> 
> are you proud of me now, mom?

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it,   
> starting with the next chapter we will watch Rhys' complicated attempt to turn things around in his sex life!


End file.
